1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solvent type nail enamel composition. More specifically, it relates to a solvent type nail enamel composition containing a special silicone resin and a cellulose derivative.
The term, solvent nail enamel, of the present invention, also includes a base coat, a top coat used for improving the luster and durability of a nail enamel or an emulsified enamel formulated with water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solvent type nail enamels of the prior art comprise nitrocellulose, a resin such as an alkyd type resin, acrylic type resin, toluenesulfonamide type resin, and sucrose benzoic acid ester resin, a plasticizer and a solvent, as the main base components, formulated together, if necessary, with a pigment, a dye, or a pearl agent. The above-mentioned solvent type nail enamels are widely used because they provide an excellent and easy coating thereof on a nail, a good luster and a good durability, but since a solvent such as butyl acetate or toluene is an essential component thereof, the solvent is very slow to evaporate and thus a problem arises with a dryability of the nail enamel. Also, since the film forming agent consists of nitrocellulose as the main skeleton, a drawback common among solvent type nail enamels is a feeling of pressure on the finger tips after drying.
Various studies have been made in an attempt to solve these problems. For example, to enhance the dryability of the nail enamel, attempts have been made to use acetone and methyl ethyl ketone, which are rapidly evaporating, low boiling solvents, as the solvent, but although the dryability is improved, the ease of coating the nail is lost, and thus a uniform coating cannot be applied. Also, opposing characteristics exist such that damage to the nail cannot be avoided, thus failing to solve the above problems. For the feeling of pressure on the nail after drying, a "Manicure Agent Having Oxygen Gas Permeability" proposed by Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 62-40322 is known, which comprises a silicone resin or a silicone type copolymer having an oxygen gas permeability formulated therein, and is characterized by a good film forming property, a satisfactory feeling at the finger tips after coating, and no damage to the nail after use over a long period. Nevertheless, the above-mentioned manicure agent is extremely unsatisfactory from the viewpoints of luster, durability and dryability, and thus lacks the basic functions required of a manicure agent.